Et si
by Gol D Aiko
Summary: Et si nos amis enfermés à la Tour du Paradis avaient réussi à s'enfuir après la révolte, que Rob était toujours en vie et que les enfants avaient intégrés la guilde de ce dernier. Comment serait leur vie ? Et si, en plus, les futur Oracion Seis intégraient eux aussi la guilde féérique? Voici une possibilité de réponse.


**NDA : Voici une petite fic sur Fairy Tail dont j'ai l'idée - _et que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire il y a quelques années-_. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Et si…**

Et si nos amis enfermés à la Tour du Paradis avaient réussi à s'enfuir après la révolte, que Rob était toujours en vie et que les enfants avaient intégrés la guilde de ce dernier. Comment serait leur vie ? Et si, en plus, les futurs Oracion Seis intégraient eux aussi la guilde féérique ?

Voici une possibilité de réponse.

 _Disclaimer_ : Malheureusement, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. Seule cette histoire et les éventuels OC m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lors d'une nuit calme, plusieurs navires accostèrent au port d'Hargeon.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous étaient habillés de haillons et avaient la peau sur les os.

Les anciens esclaves étaient tous heureux de retrouver une ville. Pour certain, cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'ils avaient été enfermé qu'ils ne se souvenaient à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, une ville.

Malgré le fait que la plupart des anciens prisonniers descendaient et savaient approximativement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou qu'ils savaient où aller, certains enfants que les adultes n'avaient pas forcément restaient sur le navire, à regarder tous ce beau monde qui s'offrait à eux.

L'un des enfants, qui avait les cheveux noir en épis demanda alors d'une voix incertaine au vieil homme qui était resté à leur côtés durant toute la traversée ainsi que dans leur ancienne prison :

« -Papy Rob, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers l'enfant et lui donna un sourire avant de déclarer :

« -Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, Wally. Est-ce que vous vous croyiez capable de marcher une assez longue distance les enfants ? »

Tous les enfants acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête et suivirent le vieux Rob sur le ponton du port, malgré leur aire inquisiteur sur le visage.

Les deux plus jeunes enfants du groupe se regardèrent. L'un était blond avec la peau mate et l'autre était brune avec un minois de chaton :

« -Papy Rob, où est-ce que tu nous amènes ? Lui demandèrent les petits.

-Je vous ai déjà raconté l'histoire du tatouage que j'ai sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit l'adulte »

Les enfants se regardèrent rapidement et hochèrent tous la tête d'un même ensemble une fois de plus. Un petit bleu au tatouage sur l'œil droit lui répondit alors :

« -Bien sûre. Tu nous as dit que c'était le signe de ta guilde.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport ? Questionna une fille aux cheveux écarlate. »

Leurs questionnements étaient si innocents et naïfs. Il était heureux d'être avec ces enfants. Il ne disait pas ça pour tous, mais la plupart était si jeune. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la façon dont ils avaient pu supporter les ténèbres qui les avaient engloutis durant ces dernières années.

« -Je vous amène à ma guilde. Là-bas, vous serez en sécurité et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous inquiéter de rien. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Ta guilde ! Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma le petit blond.

-Oui, vraiment, Shaw. Répondit le vieil homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous verrez, là-bas, vous vous ferez plein d'amis et vous pourrez rire autant que vous le souhaiterez.

-Ça donne envie, déclara Wally. »

Le petit groupe allait se mettre en route lorsqu'une information importante arriva jusqu'au cerveau de Wally. Où était Richard ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait de nouveau été séparé de son grand frère. Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois en une courte période de sa vie.

La petite brune du remarquer son malaise car elle déclara avec un regard inquiet :

« -Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Wally ? »

Et cette question attira alors l'intention des autres qui le regardèrent alors à leur tour.

« -Je me demande juste où a bien pu passer Richard…

-Ton frère ? Demanda l'autre brun du groupe. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un hochement de tête.

Le petit groupe se mit donc à chercher du regard le frère de leur camarade dans la foule du port. C'est alors que le bleu remarqua un serpent à ses pieds. Il sursauta et émis un petit cri de surprise.

Quelque peu alarmé par ce cri, les autres enfants ainsi que le vieil homme se retournèrent vers lui et l'interrogèrent du regard.

« -Ne vous inquiété pas. C'est juste ce serpent qui m'a surpris. Répondit-il à leur question silencieuse. »

Les autres baissèrent donc les yeux et remarquèrent, qu'effectivement, il y avait bien un serpent.

Les deux plus jeunes eurent un sursaut – _ils n'aimaient visiblement pas les serpents-_ , les deux bruns firent une grimace qui indiquait qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir, la rousse ne fit rien à part regarder le reptile avec des yeux curieux et le vieil homme n'eut aucune expression.

Soudain, ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher :

« -Cubelios ! Où es-tu passé ? Cria une voix d'enfant.

-Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour ce serpent ? Questionna une seconde voix.

-Tais-toi ! Cracha la première. Cubelios est mon ami, donc, je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est normal.

-Mais, t'es sûr qu'on va le retrouver, avec tout ce monde ? Interrogea un autre.

-Bien sûr ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

-Facile à dire. Il ne veut pas avancer. Déclara cette fois une fille. »

De ce que nos amis avaient compris, le groupe d'enfant cherchait un serpent. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait de celui qui venait de les trouver.

Wally décida d'aller trouver celui qui criait le plus à la recherche du serpent.

C'était un garçon d'à peu près son âge, il avait les cheveux brun clair et la peau mate.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, le garçon se tourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« -Dis, ton serpent que tu cherches, ce ne serait pas lui par hasard ? »

Wally indiqua alors la direction de ses amis et l'autre brun y vit effectivement son serpent. Il se précipita pour le reprendre et remercia ensuite le groupe d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

Il s'était aussi avéré que, dans le groupe d'enfants qui aidaient l'adorateur des serpents à retrouver son ami, il y avait aussi Richard.

Le vieil homme, suite à la retrouvaille entre les deux frères, demanda aux autres enfants s'ils avaient un endroit où aller. La réponse qu'il reçut fut négative. « Pauvres enfants et foutu secte noir » pensa alors le vieil homme. Ce dernier leur proposa alors de les accompagner jusqu'à un endroit où ils pourraient avoir une maison. Les enfants se regardèrent juste et, avec un grand sourire, acceptèrent la proposition du vieux Rob.

Ils commencèrent donc la route et chacun se présentait. Rob était un vieux mage qui travaillait autrefois dans une guilde de magie. Wally était un garçon brun jovial et était le petit frère de Richard. Shaw était un des plus jeunes du groupe, il avait les cheveux blonds et la peau mate. Miliana était tout aussi jeune que le blond, elle avait les cheveux châtain clair et adorait les chats. Simon était brun et avait la peau mate, il avait aussi une petite sœur du nom de Kagura. Erza avait un œil en moins à cause des bourreaux de la tour et la chevelure écarlate, d'où son nom : Scarlett. Jellal avait les cheveux bleus ainsi qu'un étrange tatouage su côté droit du visage.

Richard était roux et quelque peu rondouillard – _à se demander comment cela était possible avec le régime strict de la tour-_ et était le grand frère de Wally. Sawyer avait les cheveux noirs alors que ses sourcils étaient blonds : il rêvait de devenir quelqu'un de rapide. Erik avait les cheveux brun clair et la peau mate, il aimait son amis Cubelios de qui il rêvait d'entendre la voix. Sorano avait les cheveux ivoire ainsi qu'un tatouage en forme de petites ailes en bas de son coup : elle rêvait de retrouver sa petite sœur Yukino et de devenir un ange. Macbeth avait les cheveux noirs rebelle sur le dessus de sa tête alors qu'il en avait des blancs et lisses qui descendaient près de son coup : il rêvait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait enfin dormir en paix.

C'est ainsi, qu'avec de nouveaux amis, le groupe dirigé par le vieil homme, se dirigea vers leurs futures aventures.

* * *

 **NDA :** **Voici donc un petit prologue de Fairy Tail qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà quelques années - _et franchement, celui que j'ai écrit il y a 5-6 ans était vraiment affreux maintenant que je le relis, comme toutes mes autres histoires de cette époque, quoi._**

 **Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et que vous me laisserez quelques petites reviews. Ce serait gentil de votre part.**


End file.
